Ninigyou ni naritai
by Dark.ookami
Summary: No Japão antigo, Shun o pequeno órfão acredita que seus sonhos podem se tornar realidade.


Eu já fui um ser humano um dia...

Aconteceu quando eu tinha 16 anos, mais ou menos, meu nome é Shun. Eu era órfão e e trabalhava em um café para pagar as minhas contas e sobreviver... eu tinha um sonho, encontrar um grande amor e viver feliz para sempre com ele. Sim, mesmo sendo um garoto eu gostava de garotos, mas isso eu falarei daqui a pouco.

Bom, tudo começou quando, em uma noite eu vi uma pequena boneca caída no chão. Curioso me aproximei. Uma linda boneca vestindo um kimono azul-claro, com os cabelos vermelhos até o ombro, me impressionei com ela. Parecia triste.

A noite estava clara e a lua, cheia, a luz dela bateu na boneca e, como mágica, uma mulher apareceu em minha frente, usando as mesmas roupas, o mesmo cabelo. Mas a expressão do rosto era um sorriso.

Ela colocou um dedo em minha boca e disse:

-Lembre-se de uma coisa, o poder da lua é único e forte, mas não tem volta, jamais conte esse segredo a ninguém..

A partir desse dia, a minha voz sumiu. Jamais consegui falar novamente. Apesar de não ter tido muita alteração na minha vida. Continuei trabalhando no café.

O trabalho no café era bom, leve e fác

l, apesar da dona ser durona. E tinha uma outra vantagem...Hyoga...

Hyoga era um cliente que sempre vinha no mesmo horário. Ele era tão lindo e perfeito, educado, gentil, tinha os cabelos até o ombro, loiros e brilhantes como o ouro, os olhos eram tão azuis que eu poderia me perder dentro deles. Eu estava apaixonado.

Ele vinha sempre no mesmo horário, e nessa hora eu o procurava, eu sempre o atendia. Quando eu andava na rua, se ele estivesse por perto eu o achava, era como mágica. E ele era sempre bondoso comigo, sorria como só ele conseguia fazer e me chamava com sua doce voz aveludada. Ele me ensinou a língua de sua terra natal e me dizia que me levaria para lá, um dia.

Apesar disso tudo a chefe me chamava sempre. Tentava dar em cima de mim, me chantageando.

-Se você não for meu logo, não irá durar muito tempo, lembre-se que você só está vivo porque meu avô te deixou trabalhar aqui para não morrer de fome. E não adianta você ir atrás daquele garoto nojento e loiro, ele jamais vai gostar de você, um pobre órfão...- me dizia sempre ou me elogiava- é uma pena sua linda voz ter sumido, eu sinto falta dela, queria te ouvir gritando para mim...

Mesmo assim, eu era grato a senhorita Saori...

Mas eu desejava, sempre, poder ter a minha voz de volta, para um dia, eu poder finalmente me declarar ao Hyoga, dizer tudo que está em meu coração.

Um dia a senhorita Saori chegou com um grande sorriso.

-O país do seu querido Hyoga entrou em guerra com o nosso, agora ele vai ter que voltar para o próprio país e você nunca mais vai vê-lo!

Eu entrei em pânico, o que eu faria, enquanto minha cabeça tentava processar as idéias ele chegou, completamente fora do seu horário usual.

-Shun- ele me segurou nos ombros- eu vou voltar para meu país- ele estava ofegante e suava- eu vou amanhã de manhã, eu não quero te perder.

Eu chorei, ele me abraçou. Me separei um pouco e olhei para janela, vi aquela garota-boneco sorrindo como nunca nos braços de um garoto alto de cabelos marrons e cacheados. Isso me deu coragem e eu escrevi.

"você viria ao meu quarto hoje?"

Ele sorriu, tão verdadeiramente que eu chorei novamente, fomos interrompidos pela senhorita.

-Você nunca deverá deixar esse café, fora daqui você vai provavelmente morrer..

Eu finalmente criei coragem e virei-lhe as costas.

A noite foi mágica, ele sentou-se na minha frente e tocou meu rosto.

-Shun, meu doce Shun, sabe o quanto eu esperei para ter você em meus braços?-ele falava enquanto me acareciava- amo você mais que tudo, se eu pudesse levar você comigo para meu país, mas você seria morto...-ele beijou a minha face suavemente- eu amo muito você- e olhou em meus olhos, nossos lábios se encontraram, senti como se tudo até aquele momento tinha sido apenas uma ilusão, e que naquele momento eu estava vivo, ele continuou a me beijar enquanto suas mãos tocavam minha pele, ele desceu com elas até a barra da minha camisa e puxou devagar. Eu, ainda perdido, tentava seguir seu ritmo.

Deitei em minha cama com ele por cima, ele me beijava novamente. Era tão tenro, ele passeava pelo meu corpo, jamais tinha sentido tamanha felicidade. Estar abraçado com ele era algo único. Ele, em mim, como se fossemos apenas um, a noite foi incrível.

Hyoga, exausto, dormiu logo, eu vesti um dos meus kimonos e fui até a janela, era lua cheia.

Deixei que minhas lágrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto, e chorei, jurei a mim mesmo que ficaria com ele, mesmo que tivesse que morrer. Foi quando lembrei da cena da boneca, "o poder da lua é único e forte e não tem volta" se até a boneca pôde procurar a felicidade, porquê eu não poderia. Então eu desejei, com toda minha alma ficar com ele para sempre.

No dia seguinte Hyoga acordou, procurou por mim por todo o alojamento. E me viu, em forma de boneco, em cima da cadeira de madeira, perto da janela. Me pegou no colo e sorriu "você ficará comigo até a minha morte, eu te amo". Sim, ele havia me notado, ele sabia que era eu.

Hoje, tantos anos mais tarde, estamos em seu país, é dia de seu enterro e eu estou com ele. Adeus a todos, eu finalmente poderei dizer a ele tudo aquilo que eu tanto desejei, agora eu irei com o ele a um lugar que pertencerá somente a nós dois.

Bonjour Honey

Nossa, já faz mais de um ano que eu não posto nada e eu não escrevo nada

Hoje, eu escrevi uma fict, mas não vou postá-la

Esta fict aqui está escrita já faz muito tempo, mas eu não tinha postado ainda e não me lembro a razão pois eu gosto dela, mesmo sendo curtinha.

Bom eu sei que as garotas que leram minhas ficts já devem ter desistido das minhas ficts por eu não postar a tanto tempo, o que acontece é que minha vida pessoal estava uma confusão e eu não consegui tempo nem astral pra escrever.

Como eu torci em época de folga eu não tenho muito o que fazer e voltei a escrever ficts, coisa que eu adoro

Espero que eu seja aceita de volta nesse mundo tão lindo

Minha nechan sempre me incentiva a escrever, por tanto não irei desistir

Rocketo bye biii


End file.
